The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Vehicle size can create a difficulty for owners in accessing the engine compartment. For example, larger vehicles are high off the ground, making it difficult to reach inside and access all areas of the engine compartment. Additionally, some components in the engine compartment require torque to remove or tighten. Step ladders may be used, but are prone to tipping when a user's center of gravity is not directly over the ladder, which may happen when reaching back into the engine compartment.
Accordingly, safety considerations create a need for an alternative way to access the engine compartment.